Tongue Tied
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: AU oneshot. The moment Dez Wade saw Trish De La Rosa working at the cupcake stand for the first time he was completely captivated. After months of admiring her from afar, he finally decides to say hello. Now, if only he could string two sentences together in her presence. Trish/Dez.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Austin &amp; Ally or any of it's characters.  
**

**Author's Note:** Just to clarify, I'm using the first job Trish ever had on the show for this story, but in an AU setting where they're as old as they are now in season 4. Okay now that, _that's_ cleared up - on with the story!

* * *

The first time Dez Wade laid his eyes on Trish De La Rosa, it was safe to say his heart had practically stopped.

She had been seated at the cupcake stand below a huge sign that read 'CUPCAKE CITY' in bold pink letters, her facial expression the perfect picture of bored. Frozen where he stood, Dez had watched her as she carefully filed her nails. She'd been putting more concentration into that task than towards her actual job. Curly hair fell effortlessly down her shoulders and he could immediately tell that what she was wearing underneath her work apron was a purple Zalien's sweatshirt, because he had the same in dark blue.

She was just...beautiful.

And Dez was just simply stumped by the huge effect she had on him.

Not knowing what do, he'd awkwardly walked passed her. She hadn't even noticed, in fact she never looked up from her hands. He'd felt his cheeks reddening and his heart beating faster than before and yet she was as cool as a cucumber. What was going on? Was he in _love? _As he'd walked away he'd heard what was probably the owner of the stand shouting at the mesmerizing girl.

"If you keep acting like this on the job, I'm going to have to fire you Trish!" Trish. Even her name had sounded amazing. Dez had quickly turned back to see Trish rolling her eyes at the irritated woman standing above her. He hadn't been able to help but smile.

Oh man, he was a goner alright.

**-TXD-**

That same day, he had rushed off to tell Austin about the astounding girl who worked at the cupcake stand. He'd only seen her for about five minutes but he somehow managed to practically chew Austin's ear off with all the praise he was giving her.

"She just had these brown eyes that I could stare at forever...and she wasn't even doing anything special. Man, I wish I could go back there and -"

"Glance at her one more time." Austin had finished with him. The boy had a smug expression on his face and Dez finally turned from his dreamy gaze off into the distance to face him.

"Have...have I said that already?" Dez had chuckled, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Only three times, but whose counting?" Austin had let out a laugh of his own. "Dude...I think you might _actually_ be in love with this girl."

"Really?" Dez had felt excitement thrill in his veins. He had thought of the possibility too, but hadn't wanted to get ahead of himself.

"Well, yeah. As much as an open romantic as you are Dez, I've _never_ heard you talk this way about a girl before. Not even Carrie and you _really_ liked her." Austin's words were true. Dez's crush on Carrie had been a strong infatuation for years, but once he'd turned sixteen he finally managed to get over her.

"Then...I guess I am." He'd felt himself grinning. "I'm in love."

"That's great!" Austin had exclaimed, happy for his best friend. "Now all you have to do is talk to her." Dez had momentarily paused at the thought.

"Talk to her...yeah, I can do that. I'll talk to her tomorrow!"

He hadn't.

He had gone back the next day, all intended to walk straight up to her and start conversation...but for some reason, he hadn't been able to. He'd stood a few feet away from the stand she was occupying, just like she had been the day before and he hadn't been able to get himself to move. She'd looked just as stunning as she had the last time he'd seen her, but nerves had overwhelmed his body in a huge rush.

What if he messed up and embarrassed himself?

What if she didn't even like him at all?

Panicking, he'd backed away slowly, unnoticed to Trish who had been flipping through a magazine. He couldn't do this today, he would do it tomorrow...

Or three months later to be exact.

**-TXD-**

That's right, after three months of admiring her from afar, cursing at himself and freaking out at the last minute, Dez finally built up the courage to approach Trish De La Rosa. The girl who was slowly making him go crazy.

"...Hi." His heart was beating in his chest so fast he was sure it would explode at any given second. Trish looked up from her cellphone, seemingly uninterested by his presence. This was the first time she was directly looking into his eyes, and Dez knew that as soon as their eyes met, he was going to mess this up for sure.

"Welcome to 'Cupcake City', what would you like from our selection of cupcakes today?" Her voice was in monotone, and he'd heard her say the same thing over and over again to many customers over the last three months in this exact same tone.

"Uh...I..." He was completely at a loss for words. She was staring at him expectantly and all he could was stammer at her.

"Look, Freckles, are you going to take all day? I am not a patient person so you better make this quick." _Freckles?_ Had she just given him a nickname? Oh God, she had just made things worse. Dez tried his best to speak, but he found that nothing would come to mind. She was just so pretty that she made his brain go all funny.

"_Well?_" Trish was growing more annoyed by the second. She placed her phone on her lap and was now folding her arms.

"...My name's Dez."_ After two minutes of nothing that's all you manage to come up with?! _Dez's mind screamed at him. Trish blinked at him, looking both confused and grumpy at the same time.

"That's great _Dez_," The way she said his name was mocking, and yet he still loved the way it sounded when she spoke. "But are you going to buy a cupcake or not?"

"I...uh...no...bye..." And then he turned and walked away as fast as his long legs could take him, tripping once and missing the 'Weirdo'. Trish muttered under her breath.

He'd never wanted to crawl into a hole before. Now he knew what people meant when they said that.

**-TXD-**

Two weeks later he tried again.

Her curly hair was up in a pony tail today, something he'd noticed over the three months she didn't do very often. And no wonder she didn't, she probably didn't want to make boys faint at the sight of the full exposure of her gorgeous face.

"Oh, it's you again. I haven't got time for you to blubber at me today, Red Head."

Surprise and pleased she'd remembered him at all, Dez chuckled nervously. "I won't, I promise."

"Good." Trish said with a smirk. "Now, what do you want?"

_You._ He had almost blurted out, but he controlled himself. He'd been practicing what to say to her ever since he'd messed up in front of her the last time.

"I'll have a chocolate cupcake please." She nodded, and handed him the treat. "That'll be fifty cents." He quickly gave her the money, the tips of their fingers brushing slightly. Dez's eyes widened, and he could feel his throat closing up just as he was about to compliment her like he'd planned.

"Was there something else you wanted? Why are you still standing here?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head.

"Well, uh..."_ Don't screw this up...don't don't screw this up..._"Your hair...pretty...I mean it's curly and - no, wait -" He stumbled over his words a few more times before deciding to just give up with a sigh and a brief close of his eyes. _Wait a go, dofus. _He opened them again to see that she looked somewhat amused.

"Thanks? I think." Dez grinned sheepishly before waving at her and turning away.

"Well, at least I didn't fall over this time." He murmured to himself, once she was out of her ear shot. His words were obviously a curse however, for the next thing he knew he was tripping over a stray bottle on the ground and falling flat onto his face.

He didn't dare look to see if Trish had seen the whole thing as he hastily got up and scurried away.

**-TXD- **

They always say that the third time is a charm and Dez was going to go with this advice.

A week after his second failed attempt, he slowly walked up to the cupcake stand with a rose behind his back. He'd assured himself many times on the way that this had to work - it was literally all he had as an idea left.

"Freckles." Trish greeted him, a half smile on her face. Boy, would he never get tired of her calling him that. "Fancy seeing you here and not face down on the ground." He heard her snicker and in that moment Dez wanted to run away and lock himself in his room.

_Crap. She had seen me make a fool of myself._

"Hehe. Yeah well, I can be a clutz sometimes." He explained to her with a nervous chuckle.

With a roll of her eyes, she closed her magazine. "So, what will it be. Another chocolate cupcake?" She moved her hand to where the chocolate cupcakes where displayed but stopped short once Dez spoke again.

"Uh, no...not today actually." He gulped once she glanced back up at him. How was it she never failed to look anything but perfect?

"We only sell cupcakes here. You _do_ realise that right?" She said the words slowly, like he was a small child.

"Yeah I know that but...uh..." _You can do this Dez,_ he motivated himself internally. Taking a huge breath, he held the rose out to her. "Here."

Trish blinked. She stared at the flower as if she didn't know what it was. Dez could feel his heart beating rapidly - not that didn't always do that when he was around her anyway.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Trish asked him after a few moments of silence. She sounded genuinely confused.

"I-I want you to take it...as a way of accepting a date with me." Before she could speak he started to babble anxiously. "You don't have to, but I just - I really like you and I have for a while now and yeah, I know I'm lame and fall over a lot and can barely speak when I'm around you but it's because you have _so_ much of an affect on me and I've found you really pretty ever since the first time I saw you and oh God, you probably think I'm a loser and -"

"Dez!" That got him stop talking for definite. Instead, he gaped at her, barely noticing her reach up to take the rose from his shaking hands.

"You...you remember my _name?_" Trish shrugged and tried her best to hide the smile that was rapidly approaching on her lips.

"It was pretty hard to forget. You did act really weird the first time we met after all." She glimpsed at the rose in her hands. "But I guess I can see why now."

Biting his lip, Dez smiled at her bashfully. "Does...does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"I guess it does, Freckles." She wasn't trying to fight the smile now. Dez wanted to keep the image of her smiling at him while holding the rose he'd bought for her locked in his memory forever.

"Now get out of here and come back to pick me up at five. I have a job to _not _get back to." She winked, and he couldn't speak. All he could do was grin and nod at her in compliance. He began to walk backwards, briefly stumbling into a table behind him and Trish giggled at his clumsiness.

He would do it again if it got her to laugh a second time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I haven't written a Trez oneshot in a while since I've been focusing on other stories/ideas. This was just an AU idea that's been on my mind for some time now. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated ;)


End file.
